Stupid Cupid
by eastercat
Summary: An AU high school fic. A few days until valentines day and Zexion is not excited at all. Until he was hit by a Love Arrow...Now Zexion must try to receive back affection from his love or else. Of course, cupid is going to help. Roxion fic
1. I'm in love?

**This fic was requested by Akarui Siren. I seriously have no idea where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: eastercat doesn't own anything related to KH. **

* * *

"Listen, rookie. I know this is your first mission, but don't screw up."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, then. Who is your target for your mission?"

"Roxas Hikari, sir!"

----------------------------------------------------------  
It was the Monday before Valentines Day at Twilight High and everyone was excited. Everybody was buying candies and presents. Friends were making plans. New couples were being made, while old ones were getting closer. 

"Are you going to ask him?" A red head girl asked her friend.

". . . " The shy blond girl couldn't reply. 

"Oh, c'mon, Namine!" A brunette nudged the blond. "You gotta ask him before Valentine's Day on Friday."

"Kairi…Sephie…" Namine was blushing in embarrassment as her friends nagged her. "I don't think I can do it. What if he's already going with someone? It'll be so embarrassing to ask."

"I don't think he is going with someone." Kairi pointed out.

Selphie nodded quickly. "So just ask him." 

Namine blushed even more. "Well…I do have to meet him soon here to work on our history project."

Selphie and Kairi squealed. "That's perfect! Ask him!"

"Excuse me! Can you keep it down? You're in a library for heaven's sake."

The girls looked over at the boy sho yelled at them. He had thick glasses, which automatically set the title of nerd, geek, bookworm, or dork over him. His lilac hair was short except for his long bangs, with covered his right eye. He was pushing a cart filled with unsorted books.

"Oh, sorry, Zexion." Selphie said playfully. She looked back to her friends and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Kairi, let's go home and leave Namine for her date."

"It's not a date."

Kairi and Selphie giggled and then went out the school library doors.

--------------------------------------------------  
"Sheesh…finally they leave." Zexion muttered to himself and went back to sorting books.

Zexion was probably the only student in Twilight High who really didn't care for Valentine's Day. He didn't have any real friends to hang around with and he was definitely not in love with any one. Valentine's Day was just a big excuse for people to celebrate and give each other chocolate and cards. A whole conspiracy by the card and candy companies.

Zexion pushed up his glasses as he sorted books back on to the shelves. The aging librarian had him do everything, despite himself for just being a student volunteer.

"Excuse me."

Zexion looked over to the source of the voice. It was another student. The guy had blond hair, which was spiked and swept to the side. "Are there any books about the Precambrian period around here?"

Of course there were books about the Precambrian period. You just had to look. Mentally rolling his eyes, Zexion replied. "I'll get a good book for you." He scanned the shelf right next to them and pulled out a thick book. He held it out to the blond boy.

Suddenly, Zexion felt a small, yet sharp, pinch on his hand. "Ouch!" He dropped the book and rubbed the spot where it stung. 

"Are you okay?" the blond looked at Zexion with concern. "It's nothing." Zexion repied and picked up the book and gave it to the blond. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Zexion as he caught a good glance at the boy. Zexion felt a weird feeling come over him. He felt his cheeks warm up by blush. His heart beat seemed to double in speed. Why was this happening as he looked at the blonde's face?

"Roxas?" The voice of someone else broke the moment. "Did you find a good book for our project?"

Namine was at the other end of the shelves. 

"Yeah. Got one." Roxas replied and took the book from Zexion. "Thanks for finding it." He said to Zexion and went off to meet with Namine.

Zexion was still stunned for a few minutes before snapping out of it. "What was that?!" He never felt that way before. He checked off of what happened. Blushing…heart pounding…time slowing….It sounded like love! "What in the world!?" Zexion took out a book from his cart and started to hit his head with it to knock out the nasty thoughts from his head.

After a few hits of the book, Zexion ceased. No thoughts of love or Roxas ran through his head. With a sigh, Zexion threw the book back in to the cart. 

"Ow!"

"What the?" Zexion heard the new voice coming from inside the cart. Someone was hiding in it? He looked in to the cart and took out the book he just threw in. Zexion couldn't believe what he saw.

There was a miniature teen on the top of the pile of books in the cart. The teen was only about as tall as Zexion's hand. He wore jeans and a black shirt with a pink heart on the front. His dirty blond hair was in the shape of a short mullet. Strapped on to him was a quiver with arrows and he carried a bow in his hand. The oddest thing about the person was a pair of small wings that came out of his back. "Ow…" The small person was rubbing his head. "Watch it where you throw your books around."

Zexion didn't know what to say. He was really confused. "I must've hit myself too hard." He rubbed his head. "I'm seeing a small person with wings."

"Wait…you can see me?" The little person looked surprised. "What's your name?"

"Zexion Akarui"

"Oh no!" The winged person started to go in to a panic. "You're not who I was aiming for. It must've hit you…"

"Wait. Who are you?" Zexion was going to ask 'what are you,' but that sounded rude.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't explain." The small person floated up to Zexion's eye level. "I'm Demyx. Rookie cupid, in-training."

"You said cupid…in-training." Zexion didn't want to believe it. Cupids weren't real. They only appeared in books and Valentine's day cards. "Where are the batteries to this thing?!" Zexion grabbed Demyx and tried to "find the batteries."

"Hey – wait…haha..stop it. That tickles! Hahaha. Hey, no taking off the shirt….whoa, wait!! Those are my pants!" Demyx, holding on to his pants to keep them on, squirmed out of Zexion's grasp, losing a few feathers in the process. He floated about a foot away as he unruffled himself from the sudden rapage. "I feel so violated now. Listen, I'm real. Right here before your eyes. 100 cupid."

Zexoin sighed. He just had to accept the existence of cupids. "Why are you here then?"

"I'm here on a mission." Demyx explained. "I was supposed to hit Roxas Hikari with one of my love arrows. It must've hit you instead because you can see me now." 

Four words registered in to Zexion's head…"Love arrow" and "hit you." "What!?" He exclaimed. "I'm in love now?!" 

"Zexion, You're speaking to yourself." The librarian, an elderly lady, walked up to him. "are you okay?"

Zexion calmed down and put a hand to his head. "I'm not really sure….too many things happened too quickly."

The old librarian had no idea what Zexion was talking about. "Ok, dear. You can go home early. You need some rest."

"Yeah…" Zexion gathered his things and went to walk home. Too many things swarmed inside his head….love….cupid….arrows. A matter of fact…where was that "cupid?" "I knew I was just imagining things."

"Hi, again!" Demyx popped up in front of Zexion's face. 

"Ah!" Zexion almost fell back on to the sidewalk. "You're still here?!"

"Of course." The small cupid took a seat on Zexion's shoulder. "I can't leave you while you're under the love arrow's spell. I have to make sure it goes well or else."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "or else…?"

"Or else…uh…" Demyx put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "I forgot….I think I was sleeping when they were teaching that part in class. Here." He snapped his fingers.

In a small puff of smoke, an open book appeared in Zexion's hands. "The Cupid's Handbook." Zexion read the cover of the book.

"Yeah. Go read the part about love arrows and effects."

Finding the right section, Zexion adjusted his thick glasses and read out loud. "Love Arrows. When it hits a human, they will fall in love with the next person they see. If the person, who got hit, does not receive any affection back from their love before Valentines Day, the person, who got hit, will lose his/her heart."

There was a pause of awkward silence….

"Wow. I didn't know it was that serious." Demyx snapped his fingers again to make the book vanish.

"I'm going to lose my heart…"

"Not unless you receive affection back."

"I'm definitely going to lose my heart…"

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Time to make a Plan

**Stupid cupid: Chapter 2**

Soon, the two reached Zexion's house. Zexion took out a key and unlocked the door. Inside, the house wasn't exactly clean. Various pieces of trash were strewn about the living room and laundry was piling on one side of the couch. Zexion just walked across the living room, ignoring the mess, to the hallway, which led to his room.

Zexion put his books and backpack down and then sat down at his desk. Demyx hopped down from Zexion's shoulder on to the desk. The cupid looked over at the victim of the love arrow. "You look depressed."

"My life is officially over by Valentines Day. I'll lose my heart and I'll be dead."

"Actually…you'll just loose emotions and feelings really."

"Ok, then I'm going to be turning in to an emotionless robot. It doesn't sound any better." With a big sigh, Zexion put his head down on his desk.

"C'mon. Head up!" Demyx tried to sound optimistic. "I'll help you. So you don't have to worry one bit. First thing first is to know who you're in love with."

"That's easy. It's Roxas who I'm 'in love' with." Out of all the people he had to fall in love with, it just _had _to be a guy.

"Okies. Now you just need to show that you 'love' him and everything will be ok."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm a cupid." Demyx pointed to himself. "I'm supposed to specialize in these things. I'm going to make plans for you. Don't worry, Zex. Everything is going to be alright."

Zexion wasn't convinced.

The school bell rang as Zexion ran through the classroom doors. "Stupid cupid…" Zexion thought as he went to his seat near the front of the class. "He ditched me!" He was looking for Demyx the whole morning, the reason why he barely made it to class on time. Zexion sighed. He was abandoned in his time of need.

"Students." The teacher, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough, announced with her gentle smile. "We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Demyx Coeur."

Demyx?! Zexion's head popped up to see the new student come in. Sure enough, it was that cupid he met yesterday. The only difference was that Demyx was human-sized, wingless, and wearing a school uniform. "Hi, everybody." Demyx said with a goofy looking smile. "Can't wait to meet all of you."

"He's kinda cute." Zexion heard some of the girls whispering behind him.

"Yeah, but in a more adorable way."

"He _is_ cute, but not as hot as Axel."

"Okay, Demyx. You can take the empty seat that's next to the window." Ms. Gainsborough pointed to the seat."

"Uh…sorry, Ms. G. I'm not allowed to sit next to the window at school." Demyx lied. "I get distracted too easily."

"I understand. Then you can take…" Ms. Gainsborough scanned the room. "…take Zexion's seat. Zexion, can you please move to the seat near the window then?"

Zexion couldn't say no, so he gathered his belongings as Demyx came over to take his seat. As he put his stuff down, Demyx whispered. "Step one complete."

"Wha-?" Zexion didn't know what Demyx was talking about.

He didn't receive any reply as the Cupid went to acting like he didn't say anything.

". . . " Zexion was confused and a bit angry as he went to his new seat by the window. First step complete? Suddenly, he noticed something. Roxas was in the seat nest to him! The love arrow's spell took effect and Zexion started to blush. "Damn arrow." He cursed and tried to hide his face behind a book.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so small. I felt that this was a pretty good place to stop for now. I would just love to thank the reviewers for taking time to write a review. Each review makes me happy. **


End file.
